Day 1: 2:00pm-3:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Rensil D'Silva }} Aditya Singhania demands to speak with Jai Singh Rathod at the ATU. They discover their connection to each other, and to a secret mission from ten years ago. At the safe house, Trisha discovers a shocking fact about her husband and Nikita Rai. Episode guide Terrorists are trying to kill the future Prime Minister. My wife and daughter's lives are in danger from them. My professional and personal lives have become entangled. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, the chief of the Anti Terrorist Unit. And this is the toughest day of my life. ''24'' recap * Nikita Rai tells Abhilasha Grewal that another assassin has left from Colombo. * In the past few hours, after learning about the other assassin, Jai relates this to his old case. He tells Abhilasha to look into Operation Trishul, which is connected to him and . * Nikita gets alarmed about Trisha and Kiran's protection. She asks for Abhilasha's permission to move them to a safe house. * To know the truth about the assassination Aditya decides to go to the ATU. He instructs Bhagwat to drive him there. The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00pm. Events occur in real time. 02:01:48 and Bala lie in bed]] Aditya Singhania asks Mihir where Jai Singh Rathod is, but Tejpal Singh jumps in and introduces himself. Tej explains he is being interrogated, and he will fetch his superiors. He shows Aditya into the conference room to wait. Bala Ravindran and Pooja Bharadwaj lie in bed together, and Pooja says she cannot believe it has only been three months since they met. She speculates that they could have met in a previous life, and Bala remarks that he worked hard enough to get her in this life. arrives at the safe house]] At an ATU safe house, Agent Nakul is directing agents Rao, Veena, Pandit and Omar on securing the building. Nikita's car then arrives and she leads Kiran and Trisha into the courtyard. She introduces them to the agents and takes them inside. Outside the building, Gajavathanan watches them. Inside, Nikki explains the security of the house and tells them to change into fresh clothes and relax. She begins to arrange their debrief with Nakul. In the conference room of ATU, Sood enters and introduces himself to Aditya. Aditya asks where Jai is, and Sood stalls, but Aditya threatens to go to the Home Ministry. Sood tells him he will fetch Jai immediately. Nikita calls Tej and asks for news from Ronak about picking up Veer. Tej tells her he will be there soon, and tells her that Aditya arrived to speak with Jai. is ordered to release Jai from questioning]] Abhilasha does not believe that Aditya wants to speak to Jai, and asks him why he does. Jai does not know, so Abhilasha summons him to the conference room, but on the way Tej tells them that Trisha and Kiran reached the safe house. Jai is shocked that his family could be in danger and he was not informed. He asks Tej for news of his son, and is then led to the conference room. In the hotel, Pooja is getting dressed to leave, and Bala asks when they can meet again. She tells him that Aditya is leaving and she will have to go with him. She leaves, after which he grabs a phone and calls Raja to arrange a meeting at the Lotus Cafe. questions Jai Singh Rathod]] At ATU, Jai enters the conference room and Aditya asks to speak with him in private. Abhilasha disables the surveillance equipment in the room, and then they leave. Aditya asks Jai why he wants him dead, and asks who he is working with. Jai is confused but Aditya grows angry and mentions Operation Trishul, which his father authorized. He theorizes that because Jai's associates were killed in the operation, Jai wants revenge against him. Jai explains that he risked his life to save Aditya, and accepts responsibility for the deaths in the operation. He explains that he fired a gun at the Steel Corporation to get him out of the room, as his family were being held hostage. Aditya calms down, taking in this new information. and Kiran share a moment]] In the bedroom of the safe house, Kiran asks her mother for news about Jhanvi. Trisha admits that Jhanvi died, and Kiran is distraught. She explains that the impostor killed both Jhanvi and her dad, and Kiran asks how many more will die. Trisha tells her that Jai will not spare any of the killers. Aditya tries to work out why both he and Jai are targets, and Jai tells him they will need to study the Trishul files. Aditya makes a call to Raichand and asks for the files, then asks Jai to explain the operation. Jai explains that ten years ago, the LTFE was creating tension in so the n Government sent a task force to end it, however the LTFE brutally killed everyone who was sent. The Indian Government planned Operation Trishul as a response to that. leads the assault]] Aditya's father gave Jai the responsibility of wiping out the LTFE - he leads a team through a forested area. Abilasha interrupts the story to give access to the files as Aditya requested. Jai then continues, saying that the LTFE chief Ravindran and his men were hiding in the jungles of Tamil Nadu. Jai scopes out the LTFE camp with binoculars. He sees Ravindran and orders his men in. He explains that their aim was to capture everyone alive, but they had bad information and didn't realise Ravindran was with his wife and 10-year-old son. Jai tries to order his men to stand down, but a gunfight erupts. A grenade explodes in the building, and Jai enters to see the bodies of Ravindran and his family. 's family are killed]] Aditya asks why the operation was a secret, and Jai replies that the Sri Lankan Government wanted the credit for its success. Aditya says that they were unable to get all the LTFE members, and some escaped and killed his father. Jai said they eventually rounded up all of the members, and the few that remained seemed harmless. However, how it seems that they are back. 02:20:14...02:20:15...02:20:16...02:20:17... 02:26:14 Jai realises someone know the connection between them and Trishul and wants to take revenge. They do not know why Aditya is such a target, and Jai says to find out he needs to be reinstated. At the safe house, Kiran apologises for everything that has happened. Trisha tells her not to worry and to get some rest. orders Sood and Abhilasha to reinstate Jai]] Abhilasha Grewal is indignant and refuses to reinstate Jai. Sood complains that he has not been cleared, but Aditya says they can deal with it and orders them to do it. Sood asks what Jai needs, and he requests his phone. In a nightclub, four men are playing cards. One of their phones starts ringing with a call from the ATU. Another player tells him to get on with the game, but he picks up the phone and leaves the table. calls Singh]] Jai is on the other end of the phone, and greets his old friend Singh before asking for information on Operation Trishul. Singh says he is now retired and wants nothing to do with it, but Jai explains that he could be a target. Singh says that he may be able to help as he has some relevant files. Bhagwat enters and tells Aditya that his plane is ready. Aditya opines that it will be easier to catch the assassins if he stays in Mumbai. Bhagwat protests, and Jai agrees, but Aditya says he does not run away from his problems. He says he will be present at the rally. Bhagwat leaves and informs Bharat of the change in plans. wakes Trisha]] Nikita enters the bedroom where Trisha and Kiran are sleeping, and informs Trisha that she needs to question them both. Trisha understands, and says she will be down in a minute. At Aditya's hotel, Pooja gives the final speech to Divya. Naina comes over and tells them of Aditya's change in plans. She then asks for Divya's help with the situation involving Megha and KK. Divya says she will go the rally to keep them away, and Naina tells her to also keep Vikrant Maurya away. talks with Bala Ravindran]] Pooja calls Bala and tells him that they are staying in Mumbai. He is happy and says he will call her back. He then walks over to Raja and they embrace. Bala passes on the news. Raja says he will should confirm it with his source, and vows to kill Aditya before the day is out. Bala tells him he has kept up his Appa's trust, and thanks him. Raja says that Appa was his God, and apologises for his delay in avenging his death. Bala forecasts that the LTFE will become so powerful that the world will bow before them. asks to be allowed to attend the rally]] Vikrant tells Divya that he is going to the rally. Divya tells him he can't, but he says that if he isn't there questions will be asked. He asks Divya to find a way to allow him to be there. In the nightclub, Singh borrows a laptop from Salim and plugs a drive into it. At the ATU, Mihir is summoned to the conference room and Jai apologises for switching the SD cards earlier that day. Mihir gives him a disc of data on Ravindran, then shakes Aditya's hand and leaves. begins the debrief of Trisha Rathod]] Nikita sets up a camera and begins the debrief of Trisha. She shows her some photos on her laptop. Back at ATU, Jai apologises for what Aditya is going through. Aditya says it is hard walking in his father's footsteps, but Jai says that being a son, or a daughter, or a father is all difficult. Singh goes through profiles on his laptop, as Nikita shows photos to Trisha. Trisha does not recognise anyone. At the nightclub, a man watches Singh work and calls Bala to inform him. Bala tells him that he knows what he must do. 02:45:08...02:45:09...02:45:10...02:45:11... 02:51:08 During the debrief, Trisha recognises Yakub Syed. Tej calls to tell Nikita that Jai has been re-instated as chief of ATU. Trisha notices her joy, and Nikita passes the news on. Trisha mentions that her marriage went through a bad patch, and they split up for a break a year ago. and Aditya Singhania shake hands]] She says she knows he fell in love with someone else during that time, and suspected it was someone in the ATU. She guesses that it was Nikita, and is outraged that Jai sent her to pick them up. She storms out of the room. Aditya tells Jai he has to get back, and Abhilasha again advises him to leave Mumbai. As he leaves, he tells Jai to wipe out the men after them. He then apologises for misunderstanding Jai, and the two shake hands. Jai then calls Nikita and asks to speak to Trisha. He asks if she is alright, but she tells him that she is fine but will speak to him later. She hangs up, and Jai is confused. kills Singh]] He leaves the conference room and gets a call from Singh, who is sending him some files. However, Mani appears at the window of the booth Singh is in and shoots him dead. Jai asks what the matter is, and Mihir receives some files. Jai tries to call Singh back but is unable to get through. Split screen: Nikita paces back and forth. Trisha looks out of the window. Aditya is driven away. Jai looks worried. 02:59:57...02:59:58...02:59:59...03:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Guest appearance * Shabana Azmi as Abhilasha Grewal Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Pooja Ruparel as Pooja Bharadwaj * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Kishore Kadam as Ravindran (flashback only) * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja * Rajat Kaul as Gajavathanan * Shiv Subramaniam as Kanwaljeet Sood * Rajeev Siddhartha as Bala Ravindran * Ajay Trehan as Bhagwat Uncredited * Rajshri Deshpande as Agent Veena * Anup Sharma as Agent Nakul Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** Operation Trishul is shown in flashback, rather than being merely mentioned. ** Jai was already aware of the deaths of Ravindran's family, and had no remorse for it happening. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 2:00pm-3:00pm (disambiguation) Day 115 115